garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Nov 2003 CC
Caern Convos 11/03 CAERN/WYLD A red and black winged serpent with forelimbs like those of an eagle can often be seen around the bawn, usually patrolling the southern portion and the forest south of the bawn in the Umbra. Word is getting around that this is the Wyvern spirit of the warpack Scourge. The sept has a new Alpha: Luke Cassidy, Jeadagh, Fostern Fianna Theurge and former Master of the Rite. PEOPLE Alec, kin to the Children of Gaia, has returned to St. Claire after an extended absence, although there is no sign of his beloved, Fianna Galliard Seirian, accompanying him. Jack Salem returned to the Sept after being away for about a month, and has relinquished the position of Alpha to Luke. He's given no public explanation for his absence. He's still Elder of the Glass Walkers and is, currently, the Sept's highest-ranking Philodox. Jean Michalek, who seems to have been in St. Claire for sometime, continues to live in the area. She's not seen around much, only in the city, usually only in the good places in town, with the exception of Harbor Park and especially its Umbra during the gibbous and full moons. Not much is known about her, as she's seemed to have had only limited contact with the Sept, and its therefore unlikely she's even a full Sept member yet. She was definitely not at the last Sept Moot. Jamethon plans to be leaving town, hunting down a ritual needed for the spiritual wellness of the caern. In his absence, the Assistant Gatekeeper Aubrey, will be taking on the position temporarily. He is requesting advice as to a caern where he could go to learn 'Opening the Inner Sky'. Craig Cassidy, once known as Takes-Chances, now going by Snake-Bait, is back from New York. Now a Cliath, the Gnawer Ragabash can generally be found at the zoo, lending a hand with whatever needs to be done there, or out at the farmhouse, hanging out with the cubs. CUBS Catherine, Ragabash cub to the Children of Gaia, has turned up missing. With the possibility that she was captured while working on her Rite of Passage, those that know her are worried and have started searching for her. Karl, formerly a Theurge cub of the Bone Gnawers, has been turned over to the Children of Gaia. CHALLENGES Yi, the sept’s Shadow Walker, challenged Alicia for the rank of Fostern at the moot. DEATHS Ebony, kin to the Glass Walkers, was taken to Seattle and murdered by vampires. MOOT Olga brought a newcomer, Kyle, to the moot without permission from anyone. With her not even having completed chiminage herself, this didn’t go over well, though no punishment was handed down immediately. The Bone Gnawers have adopted a metis Theurge infant delivered to them by Kaz, and are determined to care for her. They will be keeping her at the zoo. This announcement received a less than warm reception. While not actually Opening the Inner Sky, since the rite is still lost to Hidden Walk, Raul requested Chimera’s presence with a mirrored costume and with riddles, which seemed to please her. Eamon announced the presence of a possible Fae who was in the area wishing access to the caern. Access was denied, and he has not been seen since Halloween. He also noted that cold iron is to Fae what silver is to Garou. Ten Garou participated in the November revel, which was an attack on the Umbra around the zoo. The Wyvern and Rat spirits that guide the two packs present were overwhelmed before the Garou could even enter the Umbra, and after a fierce battle, so were the Garou themselves. All survived the encounter, though several will bear the scars of this failed revel for the rest of their days. Participants: Luke, Leonard, Jamethon, Wilbur, Erika, Reggie, Alicia, Olga, Craig, Yi. Category:Caern Convo